Ronald "Ron" J Roosevelt
Summary Story: Ronald Jay (Or Ron J. for short) was born and raised in Sea-World Florida for the first 7 years of his life along with his mother and father (Scarlet and James) and his brother (Chuck). While living there in captivity, Ron's received such treatments as poor living conditions, forced labor, embarrassment in front of live audiences everyday, and getting a mechanical heart placed into him for the sake of tolerating more pain (good time to mention this Sea World was made as a cruel and inaccurate parody of the real version of the park). Roughly a week after he turned 7, his mother and father later grew sick and later suffered from organ failure via mechanical heart malfunctions, and soon after the Sea-World cast refused to give them medical attention in fear of driving away customers. This made Ron, and his brother Chuck, and numerous other animals living in Sea-World most upset and later cause a massive riot. These events would then separate the two brothers, cause several casualties of both workers and animals alike. After leaving Sea-World, he went to go live with his uncle Tom who lived up north in a forest in New York. He would then later spend his next 10 (otter) years learning survival skills, taking care of himself, and how to defend himself using make shift spears. Good thing he learned all these skills to since soon after his uncle was later killed by a band of hunters during Open Season, leaving Ron to live out in the wild for another 6 years, 6 years of self defense, traps and fighting off hunters who wished to hunt Ron for sport, trade and to see if the rumors of him being able to talk were actually true. It was at this point Ron felt trapped. He had no family, a small home, hunters trying to hurt him day after day, it was hopeless. ...that is, until the day Amanda Roosevelt (a woman with a passion for animals and activism) stepped in. Amanda would later take Ron in as a pet, giving him nutrients, her last name, and got him used to society. Amanda's kindness and treatments inspired Ron, he wasn't gonna live in fear and care for himself, he would make it his mission to bring peace to others as Amanda brought to him. So after a year of staying with Amanda, Ron left his home again (this time it was his choice) to find a new place to make a name for himself, at first it was a struggle. Afterall, who would hire an otter to do others work? Then, he met a man who would later change his life forever, his name was Static (A person who could conduct electricity with his bare hands) who gladly offered Ron a job at his work (a sports shop). But turns out Static was in reality a hero from another world called Gradlia (a planet simalier in size and shape populated with super powered beings) and was one of the royal guards known as Knights, ruled by their leader Peter. Soon after Ron began working with Static, he met his future wife Christina (a purple otter) and the Gradlian leader Peter himself, which Ron grew rather close with overtime. Then one day after when Christina and Ron got married, Peter was struck en with grief over if he could actually run a kingdom. Ron showed up to comfort him and succeed in helping his friend. So as an award, Peter offered Ron a gift, anything Ron wanted. So Ron decided to have a border between Gradlia and earth which were both at the time very against each other due to the risks and fears of super powered beings and machinery, but agreed on the trade anyways. The border control started off well for the first couple of months, until the day an extremist terrorist shot hundreds of unarmed civilians on both sides which would then trigger an automatic war between the two worlds. Ron was very against the idea and went to Peter to try and stop the fighting, but there was one catch. According to Gradlian law, the war must end when the leader of Gradlia dies. So in order to save both nations (and due to the fact his wife Christina was kidnapped and would be promised her back if Peter was killed), Ron impaled Peter right through the skull. Freeing his family and both worlds from war. But what Ron didn't know was that whoever killed the king, would be required to take his place. So then Ron accepted and picked up the mantle and ruled over Gradlia to this very day, and along the way he received new weaponry and abilities which he then used to reshape Gradlia and become a proud new leader. Personality: Assertive, determined, caring, understanding, protective Appearance: Powers and Stats Tier: ' -8-C '''Name: ' -Ronald J Roosevelt (Ron J Rose for short) 'Origin: ' -Born in Sea-World Florida on September 16th 1997 'Gender: ' -Male 'Age: ' -23 (human years physically) 44 (otter years physically) 70 (Otter years mentally) 'Classification: ' -Otter 'Powers and Abilities: ' Gradlian Magic: -packaged with Ron when he became the new leader of Gradlia -Slowed down aging -Various shields and armors capable of blocking bullets or stop speeding cars -Wings for shortly lived flight, gliding and saving himself from long falls -Can be used to control the spear telepathically to fight from a distance 'Attack Potency: ' -8-C 'Speed: ' -30 miles an hour on land -average swimming speed of 90 miles an hour in the water '''Lifting Strength: -Above average human Striking Strength: -Class H Range: -Electricity can reach up to 100ft away, fire balls can only reach 15ft, machine gun ammo can reach 50ft -Beams from the cloning gun reach 100ft away -Gradlian magic can control the spear up as far away as 250ft Durability: -High pain tolerance -survived numerous crash landings, most of which involved crashing through houses and buildings -Able to keep fighting normally after limbs lost or being impaled -Most comes from his mechanical heart which keeps blood flowing even in dire situations Intelligence: Gifted -Lead Gradlia for half of his life -prefers to find enemy weaknesses and trap others in situations they can't get out of and or are in Ron's favour -Usually outsmarts and outwits demons (like Cupid, demon trickster who makes people fall in love with the wrong people) and planet busters (like Buzz, a tiger who bench presses apartment buildings and almsot destroyed Gradlia (which is a place comparable to earth) by punching the ground too hard), and multi universal threats (like Kazuhira. A demon who hated his fate in one world, so he destroyed it no problem and made a fresh start on a near identical world (Note: He tried re doing that twice, Ron stopped him both times) Stamina: ' -Very high due to his mechanical heart -swam across the Atlantic ocean within a day -fought against his rival Static for a week, quite literally 24/7 '''Standard Equipment: ' Fighting Spear: -Ron's signature weapon -Handle made from Oak, Tip made from titanium -The tip can open up to fire: Machine gun bullets (Armour piercing), explosive fire balls (which can be charged hard enough to be hotter then the earth's core), extremely high electric voltage (when fully charged, it's powerful enough to reach 35kV) -the end has a built in jet engine, which can be fired in spurts to get up close with the enemy, rocket jump in a sense, or turn the spear into what Ron describes as a "Rocket Powered Javelin" -If electricity or fire balls charge up too much, it could create a devastating explosion, capable of creating a small crater -Carries lots of spares in case anything happens Cloning gun: -makes copies of any/everything -all clones may identical appearances and personalities to original, but are still technically soulless -Can merge clones back with originals at any time with a green button to the side -other options include: Exploding clone (self explanatory), ally clone (creates a friendly clone of an enemy to fight alongside Ron), conversion (extremely dangerous and only used as a last resort. Transformers and modifies the target, morphing them into an exact copy of the one who pulled the trigger. Cannot be reversed), after image (a clone made to follow the users every move, but slightly behind the user. Imagine it like the Double Cherry Powerup from 3d World) '''Weaknesses: -Rather small and fragile -While fast enough to keep up with the fastest characters, he can't travel nearly as fast enough the eye can't track -EMP's disable all his equipment and may disable his mechanical heart, both of which take away most of his equipment and durability to survive normally fatal attacks. -Get's surprisingly lost...a lot. -High pain tolerance and mechanical heart don't substitute real pain. He still feels it, but the two just allow him to stay alive -If the spear charges up either electricity or fire balls too much, it will explode, taking away Ron's weaponry and doing damage to everyone, INCLUDING Ron -Lost to Sirus (a sociopath telepathic) and John Stone (a heavy weight boxer) in the Best Of Both Worlds Tournament Notable Attacks/Techniques: Lorqwan (pronounced Lore, Guam) V: -A fighting style Ron made himself which revolves around defensive maneuvers and multiple quick slices -Gradlian for "Steel Knight" Lorqwan X: -Another fighting style Ron made himself which revolves around fast movements, aggressive and up close attacks, and less consideration for personal safety and risks -Gradlian for "Glass Trickster" 'Other stuff which don't belong anywhere else: ' -He is NOT a sonic O.C, that's a common misconception -Most of Ron's character was made and based off of the admins and his friend Peter's Skype and Ask.fm role-plays -There are 3 alternate canons to Ron, but the one covered here is the "Official Canon" -Hates being called small -Often tries to ignore new people at first, but later warms up to others -May be quick to rely on self defense -Made his own fighting spear, but his cloning gun and Gradlian magic were both gifts. -There's no real consistency with otter age to human age Feats * Claimed to be the strongest spear wielder on both Earth and Gradlia (in context, a spear is the 3rd most used weapon on Gradlia) * Came third in the "Best Of Both Worlds" fighting tournament. (a fighting tournament made for Gradlia and Earth's strongest warriors. To put it in context, imagine some of earth's best modern day fighters and mid to low tier Marvel characters for Gradlia) * Survived multiple crash landings and got up almost unharmed * Electricity shot from the spear can reach up to 35kV (in context 20kV would make a human explode from electric overload) * Kept up with the 6th level of the "Speed machine" (A machine designed to train the one's with super speed, level 6 in particular was made for faster then the speed of sound) * Swam from the New York City to a beach in Portugal within a day, with his tail torn off and backside bleeding (The distance between the two is 3393 miles or 5428.8 km. Putting him moving at 141 miles an hour for 24 hours) * Survived a massive wave of fire comparable to Tsar Bomba Hydrogen bomb (the biggest hydrogen bomb set off to date) with a full set of Gradlian Armour * Defeated demonic and planet busting villains by outsmarting and crippling his opponents * Survived being impaled, burnt and shocked by his own spear, yet still got up perfectly fine * Defeated Static and Peter in battle * Fought off multiple high ranking officers from both Gradlia and Earth during the war between the two worlds Category:Original Character Category:Tier 8